Under my Umbrella
by Thenumbersix
Summary: The clouds descended over Monster High quickly and almost out of nowhere making the school look darker than usual. When Abbey heard the pitter patter on the window she looked up and cursed. This was another weather change she had yet to get used to. Rain. The young yeti hoped the storm would pass quickly.


Today started out sunny and warm just like the morning weather monster had predicted, not that Abbey could feel it on her ice cold skin mind you. She had yet to come to grips with the thought of warm summer days being a common occurrence. All the monsters and ghouls frolicking around in the sunlight was still so alien to her. Why waste energy tossing a ball around when breath is such a valuable thing to have.

_So confusing_

In her village a sunny day was used for fishing since the hole was less likely to freeze over. She had fond memories of her as a young ghoul waiting for hours for a tug on the line. Her hands could still remember the weight of the creature as she would pull the line up. Her parents were so proud of her when she caught her first fish. Not that any outsider would know given the nature of the snowmen but to Abbey it was a memory close to her heart.

The sun as it turned out was not meant to last and during the final period of the day that all changed. The clouds descended over Monster High quickly and almost out of nowhere making the school look darker than usual. When Abbey heard the pitter patter on the window she looked up and cursed. This was another weather change she had yet to get used to. Rain. The young yeti hoped the storm would pass quickly.

"This is clawful!" she heard Draculaura screech. "I just got this outfit yesterday I can't get it wet!" The small vampire girl rushed to her locker pulling out bag after bag. "If I knew it was going to rain I would have totally bought my super cute raincoat."

"Its ok." Frankie said reaching into her bag. "You can borrow my umbrella if you want." she pulled out a long black umbrella with a dark stitch pattern on it.

Draculaura shook her head. "No, my bag doesn't go with that at all. Excuse me i need to call my father. maybe he can send a car or something." Draculaura quickly left the room with her cellphone after that.

"Well I know I won't have any problems." Cleo said. "Royalty like myself always has to be prepared for anything." and with that statement she pulled out what looked to be a very elegant umbrella.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "well I got to go find my brat of a younger sister, Mum told me she doesn't want her walking home alone in the rain, i'll see you guys later." The waved goodbye to the wolf and The gang began to head to the entrance of the school.

"Oh My Ra! Is that a puddle!" Cleo yelled almost as soon as they got outside.

"Don't worry babe I got this." Deuce replied coming to his lovers rescue. He took off his jacket and covered the pool of water so the egyptian princess could walk over it. "Oh ducie." Cleo swooned. they locked hands and made their way over to Deuce's car.

"Abbey you coming?" Frankie asked.

The yeti shook her head. She had yet to step outside the building. "No." she simply said.

"Well...ok, i gotta go catch my bus so ill see you tomorrow." Frankie opened her umbrella and started to walk out into the rain carefull for the water not to touch her neck bolts. "Ill call you when I get home." She called back.

The yeti nodded and watched her friend walk off. When Frankie was out of sight she took another look up and gave the sky a black look. She didn't want to disturb the busy headless mistress with trivial things so turning back into the building she decided to find somewhere to wait until the rain died down.

She had eventually found a place under some rafters beneath a walkway. Leaning against a pillar she watched the rain make small splashes on the ground where they landed.

Heath Burns was making his way towards the back of the school when the sight of a lone snow queen caught his eye. Almost instantly he rushed up to talk to the fair maiden. "Hey bab-Abbey, what could a precious snow flower such as yourself possibly doing all alone in the rain."

"Waiting." She replied.

"um..ok thats cool." he said. There was a long awkward pause from the elemental before he continued. "uh do you not have an umbrella?" Abby remained silent. "Well...you can share mine and then maybe we could go get some snow cones." he offered with a wiggle in his brow.

She looked flatly at him. before her gaze returned to the pattering rain drops. "I think eating snow cones while raining would not be preferable."

Heath looked a little deflated. "um...I could walk you home then."

Abbey's eyes didn't waver from their current position locked on the rain drops.

"Come on Abbey, This umbrella is really amazing, you won't get wet guaranteed." He proudly boasted. "And look with me at your side you won't feel cold at all...well from the wind I mean, not from you of course because you're...well I'm sure i can make your skin melt anyway but...not that it would i mean."

"The umbrella is not problem." she bluntly said.

The look on heaths face was not one of happiness. He was almost afraid to ask the next question but he eventually forced the words out. "what...what is the problem then?"

Abbey looked down at the fiery elemental and Heaths heart started to beat faster. "I show." She said. Heath watched as Abbey slowly raised her arm and with some slight hesitation and a deep breath she stuck out her hand into the rain. The water around her hand instantly turned icy cold and started pelting her hand with a force. She quickly snatched her arm back, her face only slightly twitching in pain. Heath watched in astonishment before noticing the black and purple bruises that were already starting to form on Abbeys hand.

"Ah! my fair snow angel, your hand is all bruised!" He yelled. He quickly grabbed the hand and was studying it intently to inspect the damage. Abbey didn't look to thrilled with this course of action and she violently swiped her hand away from him.

"Do not touch me without ask." She said with ice in her words.

Heath back off instantly not wanting to anger the snow woman further. "O...of course." he sheepishly said. "But we should get someone to look at that." Abbey shrugged and simply said that it would be fine. Heath didn't dare question her further

"What will you do?" he finally asked.

"Wait." she stated.

Heath looked up at the sky. the clouds looked as if they weren't going to be moving for a while. "what if it takes all night?"

Abbey crossed her arms in response. "Then I am not being late for class."

"Yeah...i guess that would be an...advantage." Heath nervously smiled. "but won't you be lonely or col- oh yeah." He remembered. Abbey was the Ice queen and although didn't mind company she didn't mind being alone either. "What if… i could get you a ride home?" he asked.

"that would work." she agreed and Heath inwardly did a small dance of victory. He imagined himself as the white knight coming to Abbey s rescue. He could get Abbey a ride home and then she would see how awesome the Heathster was. The only problem was is that he hadn't actually gotten a license yet but he knew people who did. He could look around the school to see if deuce was still in the school and asking him if he and Abbey could catch a ride. Ok so it wasn't the ideal white knight plan but it was a plan none the less.

He told Abbey what he had in mind and with a little convincing that deuce wouldn't have a problem giving her a ride Abbey reluctantly agreed. He told Abbey to wait and rushed off to find his scaly friend. "Oh Abbey." he called. "on the way to your house maybe we could stop for some hot chocolate."

The young yeti smiled at him. "This I would like." she said.

Heaths heart must have stopped in that moment. He was caught off guard on how pretty Abbey looked when she smiled. He gave a big grin and jumped with happiness as he turned to run off. _'Heath to the rescue.'_ He thought but while he was distracted by his lovestruck high a ghostly hand reached out and grabbed his ankle making the flame elemental fall face first into a puddle.

Abbey giggled slightly at Heaths sudden demise. She watched as a ghostly figure came up from the floor to snap a quick picture before floating away. Abbey watched as the elemental waved back to her signaling that he was ok. She watched his arm with interest as she noticed that the water was quickly evaporating from this uniform. she looked down and noticed the puddle slowing evaporating away also.

Heath managed to lift his face from the floor and grumbled slightly to himself. "Heath!...Burning man, come here." Abbey called. Heath was on his feet and by her side faster than she could finish the sentence. "I have idea." she smiled.

Heath and Abbey ended up getting hot chocolate and walking home together. a bit differently than one would expect. As the storm raged on Abbey walked knowing she would be safe from the pelting rain wouldn't hurt her. Heath walked behind the yeti dry under his umbrella creating flames above her head, evaporating the water before it touched her icy skin.

* * *

_Authors notes_

Quick Habbey story. Also the Spectra moment i thought of while watching a few episodes of monster high. I noticed that when theirs some heath and abbey moments spectra is there to make heath look a bit silly i.e Jungle Boo-gie and this gif i keep seeing, i cant find the episode but its where heath is on a swing and abbey pushes him and he goes flying, spectra was in that I assume flinging him off.

_Head cannon_: spectra ships Habbey and does this to make Abbey laugh and like Heath more, while also getting pictures for a weekly update on the things heath does impress Abbey.


End file.
